


In my barren land you are the final rose

by XuanYue



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e12 Unnatural Habits, Pre-Episode: s03e01 Death Defying Feats, unestablished relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 面對尺寸絲毫不差的衣服，探長一臉不可思議，她俏皮地眨了眨眼，露出昨晚被驚醒後的第一個笑意。「巴特勒先生無所不能。」
Relationships: Hugh Collins/Dorothy "Dot" Williams, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

  
1

在漆黑的夜空中，遠方隱隱能看見焰火的顏色，火星隨著氣流向上升起，芙里妮將油門踩到底，希斯巴諾像是劃開空氣般向前疾衝。由於突如其來的加速，桃樂絲在副駕駛座上驚呼一聲，隨即又收住聲音，芙里妮投去一個抱歉的眼神，她的陪伴者則是點點頭，表示不需要擔心。她感謝桃樂絲的體諒，沒有絲毫將車速降低的打算，七月份冰冷的空氣颳過臉頰和一頭亂髮，風聲在耳邊呼嘯而過，她緊緊握著方向盤，因為知道如果不這樣做，從肋骨下升起的恐懼會讓她止不住地顫抖。

他們不過才剛分開幾個小時，不會的，她不會失去他。

本來不過是另一個平凡無奇的夜晚，他們為珍餞行，接下來她的養女將前往英國去和她母親住上一段時間，學習上流社會的社交禮儀，並介紹給一些必要的親戚認識，這能開拓珍的眼界，更不要說在那棟世代傳承的老宅中有多少稀有的書本，絕對能滿足那孩子的求知慾。普魯登斯阿姨在入夜不久就由賽斯和伯特送回家；時鐘剛過十點，珍也打著哈欠上樓休息。宴會並未因為主要人物缺席就解散，愉快的氣氛一直持續到傑克以要輪值早班告辭，才真正結束，那時麥克已經在長椅上昏昏欲睡，乾脆就住下來。

芙里妮記得自己簡單洗了個熱水澡，才剛躺上床沒多久，夢境的邊緣都還模糊不清，她就被一陣急促的敲門聲驚醒。巴特勒先生傳來消息，市區發生火警，由於風向緣故，幾棟相鄰的房子皆慘遭火舌，已經有幾個受傷的市民被送到醫院去，但火勢尚未撲滅，預計會有更多傷亡，醫院打來請麥克醫生回去協助處理傷患。起火地點正是傑克居住的那條街道。

她來不及更換衣服，只隨手抓了一件睡袍，隨便套上室內鞋，桃樂絲在最後一刻跳上希斯巴諾，堅持和她一起去，看看自己能幫上什麼忙。

原應寂靜無聲的深夜街道上，此刻充滿了吵雜聲響，消防隊已經趕到了，輪值的警員也都出動協助排查週遭住家，避免火勢繼續延燒後造成更多人受傷，三更半夜被驚醒的市民們穿著睡衣幫忙傳遞水桶、照顧傷者。芙里妮將車子停在封鎖線外，她在一片兵荒馬亂之中認出休，年輕的警員正在協助安置那些逃出來的住戶，但是到處都沒有傑克的身影，他既沒有像其他警方人員執行勤務，也沒有在等著送到醫院去的傷患區。

芙里妮覺得世界在旋轉，尖銳的耳鳴聲在她腦內嗡嗡作響，她走向前幾步，拉扯休的袖子，年輕的警員猛然轉過頭來，吃驚地看著她：「小姐，您……！」

「傑克在哪裡？」

「……我們還沒有找到探長，但是……費雪小姐！小姐！您不能過去！」

休抓住她的上臂，滿臉焦急，桃樂絲則握住另一隻手，幾乎要將她抓痛，輕輕對著她搖頭。

「放開我，小桃！傑克還在那裡！」

「讓消防員做他們的工作吧，小姐，妳不能穿這樣的衣服闖進火場裡。」

芙里妮看著火舌吞沒木造建築，屋頂結構在猛烈的火勢之下已經坍方大半，她覺得她的胸口也隨之陷落，掉進無底的空洞之中；濃煙持續向上竄起，遮蔽大半的夜空，即使有段距離，仍能感受到火焰的熱度灼燙著她的皮膚，烤得發燙，卻怎麼也抵消不了從腹部升起的寒意。

她知道桃樂絲說得沒錯，在這樣的火勢之下，她幫不上任何忙，可是站在安全的地方袖手旁觀不是她的風格，無論如何，她都必須放手一試。

「我必須去！」

芙里妮用手肘撞向休的胸口，逼得他不得不吃痛放開，她又甩開桃樂絲的手，搶過一旁民眾正打算往前送的水桶，將整桶冷水從頭澆下，朝著數公尺高的烈焰衝去，所有人都忙著救火，誰也來不及攔住她，但她的腳步在火場前停下，幾乎不敢相信自己的眼睛。一股喜極而泣的衝動佔滿芙里妮的胸房，太過強烈的感受讓她差點支撐不住自己。

消防隊員扶著一個人走出屋子，那個人用潮濕的厚毯子包裹自己，懷裡抱著一個七、八歲左右的女孩，腳步踉蹌。

是傑克！傑克還活著！

她迎上前去，一個女子衝過來接下傑克手裡的女孩，女孩毫髮無傷，女子似乎哭喊著女孩的名字，但她沒有時間在意她們是誰？為何傑克會抱著別人的孩子？芙里妮只能直直地朝那個男人奔跑過去，不是投入他的懷抱，而是攙扶他的手臂，撐起大部分的重量。

傑克還活著。他肌膚的熱度透過薄薄的衣料傳了過來，他的身上有著潮濕又焦臭的氣味，他的重量就在她的肩上。

芙里妮知道自己在顫抖，既是恐懼也是喜悅。

傑克偏頭看著她，充滿髒汙的臉上閃過幾個複雜的神色，那對灰藍色眼眸依然熠熠生光，安撫著她，她將自己的手貼上傑克的臉頰，所有勒緊她胃部的情緒彷彿沉進一片無波的海水之中，瞬間消匿無蹤。她望向他，能讀懂他姣好的唇形正叫喚自己的名字，卻悄然無聲。

她聽不見傑克的聲音。

傷亡並沒有想像中來得嚴重，重傷者不多，輕傷者卻不少，例如急忙往外跑卻因為太過慌張和視線不清而跌倒，以及小範圍的燒燙傷，這歸功於一群醉漢在從酒館離開的路上，發現諾瑞爾家起火，趕在火勢不可收拾之前叫醒居民們。醫院裡仍一度擠滿了人，在接近清晨的現在，醫護人員總算有餘裕喘口氣。

麥克仔細檢查了傑克的傷勢，將兩隻手掌上的燒傷清理乾淨、上藥、包紮，用繃帶纏繞幾圈後在靠近手腕處打結。

傑克無聲地說了聲謝謝。

「沒什麼太嚴重的狀況，會很痛，但不危及生命。」麥克低頭在病歷上寫下幾行字，身上還穿著昨晚喝酒時的那套衣服，外面罩著一件洗淨的白袍。「手掌上的傷口不能碰到水，一天換兩次藥；喉嚨看起來是被嗆傷，再觀察幾天看看，我想是暫時的。」

芙里妮鬆了一口氣，她拉緊肩上跟醫院借來的毛毯，餘悸猶存，她已經換上乾的衣服，指尖直到剛才為止卻仍然冰冷並顫抖。

「謝謝妳，麥克。」

麥克揮了揮手，表示並不在意，她伸起懶腰：「喔天啊，我需要睡個覺！」

「我家客房隨時候駕，妳知道的。」

「我家離醫院還比較近。」醫師翻了個白眼，她富饒興味的淺藍色眼珠停留在傑克身上，「那麼你呢，探長？我聽說你的宿舍已經被燒得只剩幾根柱子。」

這的確是個大問題，傑克的住所是維多利亞警方配給的警官宿舍，由於預算問題，並沒有閒置宿舍能立刻搬進去；傑克的父母則因戰後的西班牙流感早逝，其他手足都住在維多利亞之外的省分。

「傑克可以住我家。」

傑克挑起眉，無聲提出看法，芙里妮不需要是讀唇語的專家也能猜到他在說什麼：「這太不恰當了，費雪小姐。」

「事實上，這十分合理，探長。」她理直氣壯地說，並揚起下巴增加說服力，「我只是一個熱心的市民，有鑒於過去多次與維多利亞警方合作的經驗，這次我也很樂意將自己的空房間提供出來作為暫時的警官住所。」

她的老友嗤笑一聲，看透她那小小、不單純的心思，並在她的瞪視下舉起雙手投降，轉過身去整理繃帶和藥品，表明自己的中立立場，沒有興趣介入芙里妮費雪與傑克羅賓森之間的遊戲之中。

資深警探露出不置可否的表情。

她靠近他，親暱地靠在他耳邊說話，分明不需要這樣做，卻控制不了自己，如同惡魔的呢喃，聽聞那些話語的人即將墜下，摔得粉身碎骨：「再說了，傑克，你還能享受小桃和巴特勒先生精湛的手藝。」

芙里妮的確幻想過把傑克羅賓森拖進她的浴室裡，不只一次。事實上，她的幻想中通常還包含很多其他地方，像是起居室、廚房或她的臥室，有時也會在走廊上半途而廢，或是在客廳那台稱不上舒服卻別有風情的鋼琴上，但沒有一個幻想是在這種情況下發生的。

她將毛巾浸濕、擰乾，正要擦拭傑克臉上的髒汙，卻被阻止，他舉起受傷的手擋在她和自己之間，她不敢用力。麥克將繃帶纏得俐落平整，受傷的皮膚妥善地被包紮在潔白的紗布底下，芙里妮看過傷口的樣子，那雙既能握住左輪手槍、也能靈活在琴鍵上舞動的大掌紅腫、起了數個大小不一的水泡，還有斷裂在裡面的幾根木刺，麥克必須用鑷子將那些小東西一個個夾出來，處理傷口時警探不發一語，但她能從他緊皺的眉頭和浸濕前額的冷汗明白那有多疼痛，現在想起來仍讓人倒抽一口氣。

「我可以自己來，費雪小姐。」

傑克坐在一張有軟墊的椅子上，抬頭看著她，臉上盡是無奈，他刻意放慢說話的速度，即使發不出任何聲音，也讓她可以清楚讀到他的唇型。

「醫囑是你的傷口不能碰到水。我是個戰地護士⋯⋯好吧，曾是個戰地護士，而且十分優秀，你很快就會發現這點。」她的態度堅定，絲毫不打算讓步，輕輕將他的手拉下，執意用乾淨毛巾擦去他臉上的灰燼與汗水。「你沒看過麥克對不聽醫囑的病人發起脾氣有多恐怖。」

傑克認命地閉上眼，抬起頭，嘴角微微上揚，似乎可以想像麥克教訓病人的模樣。

毛巾擦過他的臉頰、額頭，順著下顎的線條來到頸項，他的喉結上下移動，鎖骨上的凹陷如此迷人⋯⋯

他們貼得很近，近得像是在俱樂部裡，她坐在他的大腿上，也像在他的辦公室中，他低下頭讓她為他打上領帶。她仔細端詳他的臉孔，放鬆眉間的皺紋和脫下執法人員的面具後他看來年輕不少，有些線條甚至略顯稚氣；歲月也確實在他面容上留下痕跡，那些細紋和風霜，是生命走過的腳印，讓他像是年份絕佳的雪莉酒，濃郁醇烈，卻有細緻的香氣。

她的視線像陷入蜜糖裡的螞蟻，離不開他的嘴唇。

他的睫毛輕輕顫動，只需要往前幾吋，她就能吻上他⋯⋯

這時有人敲了敲浴室的門，是巴特勒先生。

「請進。」芙里妮收回視線，轉頭清洗毛巾，強迫自己不要專注在那雙可恨的嘴唇上，她很樂意被引誘，但不是現在。她將思緒拉回，遺憾地說：「根據醫囑，我們的夜間小酌也得暫時停止了。」

巴特勒先生送來一套淺灰睡衣，以及包含襯衫、長褲、背心、領帶和外套的成套靛色羊毛西裝，甚至還有襪子和一雙符合尺寸的鞋。她接下衣服，上好質料的觸感帶來一些寬慰，巴特勒先生離開浴室前詢問了早餐的規劃，她搖搖頭，他們都需要好好睡上一覺，過度恐懼後的脱力感正在發酵。

面對尺寸絲毫不差的衣服，探長一臉不可思議，她俏皮地眨了眨眼，露出昨晚被驚醒後的第一個笑意。

「巴特勒先生無所不能。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傑克將自己的手覆於芙里妮之上，無聲且緩慢地叫喚她的名字；她微涼的皮膚染上他的熱度。  
> 她淺藍色的眼眸中只有他，這是多麼令人悸動的事。  
> 只要再近一點他就能吻上她。  
> 他知道她允許。

2

先是愣了幾分鐘，傑克的大腦才又開始能正常運作，並相當確定深紅色帶花紋的壁紙和牆壁上掛著的裸女畫作絕對不是他的品味，雖然舒適又蓬鬆的鵝絨枕和羊毛被讓他睡了個好覺，不過這裡並不是他家，而是芙里妮的客房。

不記得從什麼時候起，他們開始了結束一個案件後便一起夜間小酌的習慣。即使他不是在意名聲的人，房子的女主人也向來無視他人目光、自有一套生存之道，他卻不曾因為晚酌在此處留宿，芙里妮也不曾挽留，這是彼此對界線的默契。

他們還沒有要踏出那一步。

波本和干邑，詩集與莎士比亞，在燃起的爐火旁漫無目的談話，彷彿謀殺案件便是此刻的餐前酒；但在帶著熱度的空氣撫過臉龐時，沒有血腥的氣味，只有暗香在鼻尖流動，要價不斐、用上異國珍奇花卉的法國香水並未奪去他所有關注，反而更像是為了烘托芙里妮費雪存在。

同樣的香氣也沾染在他蓋著的被子上。

傑克的理性告訴他這想法毫無道理，依照巴特勒先生專業的程度，客房的被褥肯定經過仔細清潔，不允許味道一絲殘留。但芙里妮的氣味確實縈繞在他四周，深吸一口氣，那氣味便席捲而來，似乎女主人曾赤身裸體在上面打滾過一番。傑克不可克制地在腦海裡描繪出鮮明的畫面，他在土耳其浴場見識過她僅包裹著浴巾的模樣，在皇家俱樂部窺見過羽毛扇後渾圓堅挺的山丘，想像不會太難，尤其那幅繪有芙里妮裸體的畫作就裝飾在這個房間，女子的曲線在畫家筆觸下兼有藝術與挑逗意味，揚起的下巴似乎在索吻，手掌下，上好綢緞的觸感則讓他有了更多遐思⋯⋯

傑克尷尬地發現自己勃起了，而且他很清楚那並不是男性早晨的例行性狀況導致。

在這種情況下做什麼都太不知羞恥。

下腹部有難掩的騷動，即使沒人看見，傑克將被子拉高過頭，掩住熱燙臉頰，無聲呻吟，不知道該怎麼面對自己像個毫無經驗的十來歲青少年，光是一點點甚至還稱不上失控的妄想就讓他有所反應，輕易被撩動。

他強迫自己離開溫暖的被窩，打開窗戶，讓房間的熱氣逸散、灌進寒風，把慾念和燥熱的皮膚都暴露在冷冽的空氣裡，不到幾分鐘的時間，他過熱的腦袋和其他部位已經冷得像凍死的雞。

時間接近中午，道路上行人和車輛熙來攘往，一個戴鴨舌帽孩子正在叫賣新出爐的報紙，不遠處則有馬車揚塵而來，墨爾本的新與舊在此交會。對於宿舍被燒毀，傑克沒有太多哀傷或感概，即使他與蘿西分居後在那裡棲身數年，也並未將宿舍視為永久居住之地；他倒是對幾本特別喜歡的書感到惋惜，不是絕版、再無法尋回的珍本，只是因為伴隨在身邊已久而有感情。

幸好他的莎士比亞選集放在警局。

關上窗戶，巴特勒先生恰巧在這時送來熱水，對房間裡顯然太低的溫度毫不在意，甚至沒提出要檢查暖氣是否異常。

傑克婉拒巴特勒先生提供協助，僅接受擰乾的熱毛巾，雖然費了些時間，動作也不甚方便，倒還是能為自己著裝。向來體貼的管家一併送來麥克醫生開的藥膏，以及繃帶、剪刀和紗布等物，經過休息，手掌的狀況已經好些，不過拉扯到皮膚時仍感到疼痛。他為傷口重新上藥，再以繃帶層層纏起，卻遇上難題：他沒辦法單手將手腕附近的繃帶打結，最後只得用牙齒咬著一端拉緊。

外面傳來幾下敲門聲，就如以往鞋跟敲在地板上的聲音般輕快，傑克還咬著繃帶，對方不等他回應便逕自開門進入，一股香氣隨著芙里妮的腳步朝他襲來，他覺得有些口乾舌燥，體內殘存的熱度彷彿還未完全消退。

和昨晚的狼狽樣不同，芙里妮穿上一件天鵝絨材質的深藍色連身裙，領口與袖子拼接同色蕾絲，搭上銀白色羊毛流蘇披肩，美麗端莊又不失性感，妝容適當。

她總是像要去參加盛宴。

女偵探顯然對於他已經自己換好衣服這件事有些失望，噘著嘴抱怨「你還真是一點樂趣都不留給我」之類的話，隨即又打量起他的衣著，眼睛和嘴角都彎成滿意的弧度。她纖細的手指滑過肩線和領片，彷彿巡守自己的領地，讓傑克意識到這套衣服雖是巴特勒先生準備的，名義上卻是由芙里妮費雪贈給傑克羅賓森。

指尖的終點是領帶，他順著她的眼神往下看，才發現結打得有點歪。

「看來你終究還是留了點樂趣給我。」

芙里妮站得更近，幾乎就在他的懷抱中，輕巧解開他的領帶結。

這距離如此不恰當，卻又保持著曖昧的空間，他只要低頭就能吻住她的紅唇。

「溫莎結？還是十字結？」

傑克將自己的手覆於芙里妮之上，無聲且緩慢地叫喚她的名字；她微涼的皮膚染上他的熱度。

她淺藍色的眼眸中只有他，這是多麼令人悸動的事。

只要再近一點他就能吻上她。

他知道她允許。

「咳⋯⋯抱歉打擾你們。」

突然，桃樂絲的聲音在門邊響起，語氣裡透露著不自在，明顯盡力避免將視線看向房裡，臉上有無法忽視的紅暈。

他放開芙里妮的手，讓對方俐落地打好一個溫莎結。

「巴特勒先生已經準備好午餐，他要我上來告訴探長和芙里妮小姐⋯⋯我先下樓準備餐桌。」

隨著噠噠噠跑下樓梯的腳步聲，旖旎氣氛已經消散地無影無蹤。

芙里妮拉了拉西裝領片，把手搭在他的胸口，嘴邊浮出一朵邪惡的笑意。

「真可惜，傑克。不過我們有很多時間可以討論領帶結的款式，或許？可以實際演練一下？畢竟依據醫囑，現在沒辦法睡前小酌了。」

我很期待。

他無聲地做了這句話的嘴形。

休從警局過來的時候他們正在吃午餐，於是勤奮的小員警也獲得了一份馬鈴薯冷湯、無花果麵包和法式肉凍，加上桃樂絲做的飯後布丁。巴特勒先生準備的餐點總使人愉快，在喉嚨仍腫脹灼痛的時候傑克更感激明明是冬天卻刻意做冷食的這份細膩；他專注品嚐抹上肝醬的柔軟麵包，嗆傷一點都不影響他享受巴特勒先生手藝。

根據休的報告，火勢在他離開屋子不久後就被撲滅，灰燼在七月寒冷的空氣下很快冷卻，消防隊得以盡快進入現場中勘驗，鑑定報告在接近中午時已經送到每個相關人員的手上，包括兇案組。

「他們發現諾瑞爾家周圍有潑灑易燃液體的痕跡，看起來是汽油。屋裡沒有電線走火或蠟燭傾倒的痕跡。」

傑克一邊翻閱休送來的報告，一邊看著他的下屬心滿意足吃掉最後一口焦糖布丁，並以為沒人看到，偷偷在桌底下握住桃樂絲的手，神情看來十分快樂；桃樂絲也悄悄回握，但很快又將手抽回，為餐桌上的每個人都倒上一杯茶。

午餐時間不算執勤，他樂意忽視這對小情侶的互動。

「消防隊在食物儲藏室發現一具屍體，因為酒精助燃，表面已經碳化，我引用盧卡斯隊長的原話：『簡直像我老婆從烤箱裡端出來的肉』。諾瑞爾夫婦都成功逃出來了；大女兒莉莉安當晚不在家；小女兒伊凡潔琳——就是長官您救出來的那個女孩——和其他家人一起暫時住在姑姑家。諾瑞爾家沒有僕人，只有每週二下午來幫忙打掃的布魯克太太，但昨天並不是週二，布魯克太太本人也到醫院探視諾瑞爾一家人，所以說，不是諾瑞爾家的人。」

芙里妮顯然也注意到這兩人在桌下的小動作，她向桃樂絲投去一個淺淺的微笑，端起茶杯。

「這麼說，是縱火，或許是為了隱藏屍體這個目的。為什麼選在諾瑞爾家呢？那個地址並沒有特別偏僻，也不是沒有人住的廢屋。如果是諾瑞爾家的任何一個人，這也不合理，為什麼要把屍體棄置在自己家的儲藏室？比起等到天亮再處理，當時是深夜，要將屍體搬運走很容易。」

「是的，小姐，這也是消防隊想把案子交給羅賓森探長的原因：驗屍報告出爐之前他們沒辦法確認那具屍體的死因，可能是謀殺。」

「諾瑞爾家有車嗎？」

小員警翻閱筆記本後，點了點頭。

「看，這樣就更不合理。」

傑克將報告攤平在桌上，消防隊在報告裡附上現場照片，看起來屍體身上的衣服都遭火吻，沒能提供什麼線索讓他們辨識死者身份，但旁邊有幾個像是金屬的小物件，很容易遺漏，可能清理乾淨後會有些幫助。

他用筆將照片中的小物件圈起來。

休探過頭來，對著照片猛點頭。

「消防隊有把這幾個小東西撿起來，請我轉交給諾瑞爾家，他們說可能是重要的紀念品。不過我還沒有機會詢問諾瑞爾夫婦，現在還放在警局。」

看來休完全沒搞懂他的意思，他又在旁邊寫上「徽章」。

「啊，原來是徽章嗎？」

小員警露出恍然大悟的表情，「難怪消防隊說是很重要的東西。我會盡快送過去給他們！」

「休，我覺得探長的意思不是⋯⋯」

傑克深吸一口氣，努力忍下翻白眼的衝動，休是個認真的好青年，不過有時候容易執著在一個點上，無法看到其他可能。他正要拿回照片在圓圈旁註記「可能屬於死者」，芙里妮就攔截了照片。

「我想傑克的意思是：這不像是會放在食物儲藏室的東西，可能是原先縫在死者衣服上的裝飾，或許可以告訴我們他或她是誰。」

休再一次露出恍然大悟的表情，從芙里妮手裡接過照片夾回資料夾中，並低頭在筆記本上振筆疾書。

傑克為接下來的審訊感到憂心。

狡黠的女偵探湊近他，不必要的危險距離，幾乎抵著他的鼻尖：「我幫自己贏得偵訊室的門票了嗎，探長？」

傑克挑了挑眉，不得不承認這是最好的方法。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「用什麼打賭？」探長的嘴角勾起一個小小的彎度，無聲詢問。  
>  「這個嘛，你覺得某些昂貴、輕薄的、綴有蕾絲的織品怎麼樣？也許你可以直接從我身上取走，這會讓賭注更有價值。」  
>  她向傑克靠近，望著他，透過窗戶照射進來的光線十分明亮，金褐色的下睫毛清晰可辨，上下移動的喉結就在她面前；他身上有屬於她的氣味，混雜在一起，她幾乎可以想像交纏在一起的畫面。  
>  「我不確定自己適合女士用的手帕。」他輕輕偏著頭，為了讓她能看清唇型而緩慢張合。  
>  「綴著蕾絲的東西可不只有手帕而已……」

3

傑克斜倚在偵訊室窗戶邊，他的手放在卷宗上，手指隨著消防隊對案發現場的描述字句移動，在某些地方會特別停下來，用指尖輕輕敲打紙張；有時手指也會落在嘴唇上，尤其當傑克在思考時，他的指尖也會輕輕碰觸那對薄唇。順著修剪乾淨的指甲往上，手指修長而骨節明顯，非常具有男子氣概，還有一點不小心沾上的墨水痕跡，然後是青筋明顯的手背。傑克的手腕又比其他地方更神秘、更吸引人，常在黑色的皮手套與潔白袖口之間若隱若現，讓人心癢，相當可恨。

針對諾瑞爾家案件的調查需要立刻開始，即使負責的警探──也就是傑克──仍然因傷休假中也一樣。畢竟馬修諾瑞爾是個在地方上頗受景仰的牧師，南西諾瑞爾則是在每場義賣會中被眾人喜愛的牧師娘，每個人都同情他們的處境。更不要說諾瑞爾家長期提供住家二樓空間做為警察宿舍使用，維多利亞警方有著迫切破案的壓力。

諾瑞爾夫婦就在路上，如果他們到了，休會進來通知。

芙里妮的視線在眼前的現場照片和傑克之間來回，兩者都很吸引人，她發覺自己無法集中注意力，就算只是安靜站在那裡，傑克也散發著強烈的存在感，尤其他穿著她送的衣服，靛色很適合他，那條領帶則是她親手打上的。當然，這份檔案她已經看過好幾次了，重要的細節都熟記於心，只是她通常會在案情還不明朗時盡力尋找可用的線索，而傑克讓她很分心。

沒有比他們一起待在偵訊室更司空見慣的場景，但她的心思離不開他。她企圖在罪魁禍首身上尋找原因，是否有和平常不一樣的因素導致她失常：傑克的髮型一絲不苟，衣著適宜，三件式西裝沒有半顆扣子不在應有的位置上，就連用手肘撐在窗框上的姿勢都別無二致，深藍色眼眸在陽光照射下如波光粼粼的平靜海面。

所有細節都一如以往，一如以往迷人。

根本是犯罪。

「費雪小姐，諾瑞爾夫婦已經到警局了，要我請他們進來嗎？」

休從偵訊室門口探頭，手裡還端著小桃剛泡好的茶，芙里妮看向傑克，探長的目光從卷宗中抬起，輕輕點了點頭。

「請他們依序進來。」

她說，假裝自己從未走神。

任何看到南西諾瑞爾的人都會認為她是個美麗的女人，可可色髮絲閃耀著柔順的光芒，她有一張白皙的鵝蛋臉，玫瑰般的雙頰，眼眸是枝枒上的新綠，略帶圓潤的鼻尖與珊瑚色的嘴唇，包裹在米色連身裙下玲瓏有致的身材讓人難以相信她已經是兩個孩子的母親。她並不柔弱，卻使人自然生出一種想保護她的慾望。

南西先是熟捻地向靠在窗邊的傑克打招呼，語氣聽來很自然，傑克微笑回應，顯然這是某種他們之間的日常，然後她才在桌邊坐下，面對出現在偵訊室卻明顯不是女警的芙里妮，似乎感到些許困惑與不知所措，這使她再次看向傑克。

有種微妙的情緒在芙里妮胸口升起，她熟悉的傑克多半正在履行職責，有屍體與謎題相伴，他是法律的僕人，羅賓森探長；只有當案件結束，在壁爐邊或窗旁坐榻小酌，他才卸下職責，這是專屬於他們的時刻，她也珍惜並樂在其中。

這個美麗的女人接觸了她所不知道的傑克，某些不屬於她的領域。

但傑克本來就不屬於她。

她將注意力拉回眼前，通常偵訊開始前傑克會向證人或嫌疑犯介紹她的身份，從初識時的勉為其難到後來自然接納她為偵訊室的必要角色；既然現在她要成為羅賓森探長的唇舌，她很樂意介紹自己——傑克的嘴唇和舌頭，多麼誘人的想法！

她從皮包中掏出名片，惋惜著來不及製作印有「特聘警員」字樣的新版本。

「芙里妮費雪，我是一名偵探。由於羅賓森探長個人的請求，接下來將和維多利亞警方一起調查這個案件。」

她在「個人」兩個字加上重音，對傑克揚起下巴、露出甜美的笑容，愉快地看著對方無奈點頭，帶著些有苦難言的惱怒，那雙稜角分明的薄唇此刻緊抿成一條線。

噢，平時的傑克肯定會反唇相譏，她懷念起那小小的樂趣。

南西收下她的名片，顯得相當訝異。

「案件？我以為那是場可怕的意外！」

「那不是意外。」

芙里妮認出她就是在火場外，從傑克手上接過小女孩的女人，她不自覺放柔了音調：「諾瑞爾太太，妳能跟我們談談火災當天晚上發生了什麼事嗎？」

「拜託，請叫我南西。不，沒什麼不尋常的地方。莉莉安去貝絲家過夜，所以我不需要煩惱她老是熬夜寫信這件事。吃過晚飯後我們一直待在客廳彈琴，大約九點半左右，伊凡潔琳說她睏了，我們上樓，我端了杯熱牛奶給她，一起讀她最喜歡的故事書《旅行的紅嘴多多》。等伊凡潔琳睡熟後我也回到臥室上床睡覺，一直到被丈夫叫醒為止才發現家裡起火了……我一直以為是自己沒關好瓦斯爐……」

「南西，消防隊發現有潑灑汽油的痕跡，不是妳的錯。」

「真是太可怕了，誰會這樣做？」南西咬著下唇，神情困惑又忿忿不平。「我不明白。大家都很喜歡馬修，莉莉安和伊凡潔琳也都和學校的孩子們處得很好，為什麼會有人想傷害我們？」

「事實上，還有一件事。」芙里妮從檔案裡抽出照片，推到南西面前。「你們的食物儲藏室裡有一具屍體，南西。或許你能告訴我們這個人是誰？」

傑克走過來，將牛皮紙袋中的物品同樣放到桌上，那枚徽章已經被清洗過，看得出來是黃銅所製，上頭由字母與數字組合成一個可辨識的編號，是大戰時陸軍的肩章。

芙里妮觀察南西諾瑞爾的反應，牧師娘在看到燒得焦黑的屍體時先是低呼了一聲，當徽章也放到面前，她的眼眶中立刻蓄滿淚水，澄亮的綠色眼眸被眼淚所浸濕。或許是查覺到自己的失態，她很快拿出手帕按住眼角，深吸一口氣，克制住情緒。

「抱歉，我、我沒有想過這種事會發生在我們身上。我不認識這個人，也沒有見過他，恐怕幫不上什麼忙。」

「妳確定嗎？屍體已經被燒得焦黑，可能比較難認出是誰。」

「對，我不認識。」

「妳最後一次進食物儲藏室是什麼時候？」

「也許是晚餐前？對不起，我真的不記得了。通常在六點之後我就會將後門閂上，沒有人會靠近那裡。」

「任何事情都有幫助。妳知道妳丈夫，馬修，是幾點回家的嗎？」

「不……我睡得很熟。」

芙里妮盯著她，試圖在南西的臉上看出端倪，然而除了強掩的悲傷外，對方沒有再提供任何新的線索，堅持自己什麼都不知道，到最後甚至有些懇求的意味。

在等待諾瑞爾先生進到偵訊室的短短空檔，她與傑克一起靠在窗邊，這個角度剛好對著城南警局的後巷，並不如前門的大馬路上人車絡繹不絕，卻也是一片繁忙的景象。

芙里妮看著傑克的側臉，她好奇是什麼讓他如此專注。

「她肯定知道些什麼，或許認得我們的死者。」

傑克轉過來做了個嘴型：「他。」

「對！南西如此肯定是『他』而不是『她』，連我們都還不能確定。真奇怪不是嗎？」她聳了聳肩，「當然也可能是因為徽章，不過我敢打賭，她認識死者。」

「用什麼打賭？」探長的嘴角勾起一個小小的彎度，無聲詢問。

「這個嘛，你覺得某些昂貴、輕薄的、綴有蕾絲的織品怎麼樣？也許你可以直接從我身上取走，這會讓賭注更有價值。」

她向傑克靠近，望著他，透過窗戶照射進來的光線十分明亮，金褐色的下睫毛清晰可辨，上下移動的喉結就在她面前；他身上有屬於她的氣味，混雜在一起，她幾乎可以想像交纏在一起的畫面。

「我不確定自己適合女士用的手帕。」他輕輕偏著頭，為了讓她能看清唇型而緩慢張合。

「綴著蕾絲的東西可不只有手帕而已……」

門口傳來敲門聲，休跟著敞開的門冒出頭，絲毫沒有察覺房間裡的暗潮洶湧。她眨了眨眼，稍微退回安全一點的距離。

「長官，諾瑞爾先生的教區有緊急事件要處理，他想問偵訊能不能改到明天早上。」盡責的小員警低頭看著自己的筆記，接著說：「麥克醫生打電話來，她說驗屍已經完成，報告晚一點就會出爐，不過你們應該更想親自去看一看。」

談論公事之前，麥克先檢查了傑克的手掌和喉嚨，看起來都復原良好，水泡和擦傷只要繼續擦藥，很快就能痊癒，現在也已經能發出氣音而不感到疼痛。

「妳的樂趣要少掉一半了。」一邊收拾著器具，老友一邊對她擠眉弄眼，調侃意味相當濃厚。「不要告訴我妳這幾天沒有享受這個情況。」

芙里妮看著傑克正低頭翻閱驗屍報告的背影，相當確定不為所動的探長能聽清楚她們所有的對話。

「我確實享受這個情況，麥克，不過總會有別的樂趣的。」

她與傑克並肩站立在驗屍台旁邊，掀起覆蓋的白布，屍體的狀況慘不忍睹，完全能理解為何消防隊的盧卡斯隊長用「烤焦的肉」來形容──事實上他可能還過譽了。由於慘遭火吻，又被滅火時大量水柱澆灌，屍體受到破壞的程度讓任何跡證都無法留下。

傑克用眼神詢問他們新任的驗屍官。

麥克戴上手套，撐開屍體的下顎骨，顯露出口腔。

「死者是男性，從牙齒的狀況來判斷，年齡大約介於三十到四十歲之間。至於死因……」

屍體的頭顱再次被擺正，麥克指著它的額角，「這裡有一處鈍器撞擊的痕跡，你們可以看到顱骨側邊有些許骨裂的現象，但並沒有破碎或內凹，顯示加害者下手的力道並不大，或是鈍器本身硬度不足，因此不一定會致人於死。」她又指出屍體軀體上一處切口，「這裡才是真正的死因，尖銳的刀刃穿過肋骨，雖然沒有傷到重要器官，但極有可能流血致死。你們看這裡，肋骨上有留下痕跡。」

「能確定兇器嗎？」

「有點困難，肉受熱收縮後會改變原本的形狀，不過只要刀刃長於六吋的種類都有可能。」

傑克用唇型說了「廚房」兩個字。

「麥克，凶器會是廚房裡就有的刀具嗎？不需要特別準備的？」

紅髮的醫師從白袍口袋裡掏出香菸，咬在嘴上，一邊側頭用火柴點菸一邊回答：「有可能，切肉刀就能達到同樣的效果。」

如果是廚房的切肉刀，代表衝動殺人的機率遠高於謹慎計畫好的謀殺，比起外面的人犯案，諾瑞爾家任何一個人反而更有機會。她望向思考中的探長，知道對方也在想同樣的事。

「對了，探長，卡梅倫醫師要我轉告，如果你有空，他想直接把上一個案件的報告親手交給你……大家都知道他的個性是出了名的難搞又龜毛。」

傑克點點頭，拎起帽子和風衣向外走去。

芙里妮望向傑克離開辦公室的背影，眼光不自覺跟隨著他不放。她打算等等和傑克一起回家，想必巴特勒先生應該為晚餐準備了美味的菜餚，根據最新的醫囑，晚飯時來杯葡萄酒無傷大雅。

「妳向來不是如此黏人的類型。」

老友戲謔的語氣與饒富興味的表情一同出現，手指上夾著煙，看起來如此睿智，簡直像是澳大利亞版本的西格蒙佛洛伊德，就差那副圓眼鏡和招牌絡腮鬍。

「我沒有。」

她很快否認，然後在老友的眼神下不得不承認自己近幾天確實有些反常。

「好吧，我有。」芙里妮舉起雙手投降，沮喪又煩躁地從麥克的櫃子上撈出一瓶威士忌和兩個玻璃酒杯，幫自己和老友各倒了兩指高的液體，猶豫了一下，把自己的杯子直接斟滿。「而且我不知道是怎麼一回事。」

她向來覺得傑克看來很美味，這股饞念在燒毀警察宿舍的大火後益發嚴重，可以的話，芙里妮想從指尖開始，把傑克喀嚓喀嚓吃得一乾二淨，全數吞下肚，一點碎屑也不留給別人。

麥克從善如流接過威士忌一飲而盡，聲音裡帶著憐憫。

「妳差一點就要失去他，這總該代表點什麼。」

「我失去過重要的人，麥克，我知道那是什麼感覺。」

「那不一樣。」

「哪裡不一樣？」

老友淺藍色的眼珠望著她，裡頭有曾經痛失所愛的傷痛。

「妳沒有機會找回珍妮，即使妳用盡一切想把她找回來，但從那一刻起就結束了；傑克還在這裡，在妳眼前，無時無刻提醒妳：下一秒妳可能就會失去他。」


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 男子拉高音調，熱情的招呼像是將地中海的陽光原封不動搬到澳大利亞，接著冒出一串異國語言，即使傑克對義大利語毫不了解，也能從男子的語調和表情看出對方的迷戀與愛慕，更不要說其中還夾雜了幾個「我的愛人」、「夜晚」、「想念」之類他不幸聽得懂的單詞。

4

傑克無暇顧慮希斯巴諾過快的車速或者一路上違反了多少交通規則，因為就他看來，芙里妮相當不對勁。從醫院回程的路上，芙里妮異樣地沈默，自他們認識以來那股彷彿滾燙岩漿的活力，現在冷卻如岩石。沒有人能讓芙里妮費雪像隻兔子般安靜下來，比柯林斯主動邀請威廉斯小姐去警消舞會的可能性更低，他望向女偵探的側影，無法不去猜測在他前往卡梅倫醫師辦公室的這段期間，她與麥克醫師到底發生什麼事。

他無法不想起他們在爐火邊的那次談話，她看起來是那麼脆弱、無助與消沉，芙里妮抱膝蜷縮在扶手椅上，明亮的眼眸中充滿淚水：他駁回她對自己的宣判，她卻甘願自認其罪。那個夜晚也是這樣的沉默，他陪伴她直到深夜，所有的街道都已靜默，夜色如深不見底的戰壕，跌落後就無法再次看見光明。

胸口被揪緊，他想說些什麼，最終還是讓話語停留在舌尖。

這股沈默一直維持到希斯巴諾停在大宅前面，他們各自下了車，芙里妮靠過來挽著他的臂彎，看起來欲言又止。

「傑克……」

那扇鑲嵌彩色玻璃的湖綠色大門在他們面前突然打開，一名陌生男性從裡面走了出來，濃眉大眼、年輕、神采飛揚，帶有明顯南歐風情的輪廓上有太陽曬過的痕跡，身上那套象牙白、在冬天露出大半胸膛的西裝沒有一點皺褶。

「芙里妮！我還以為妳忘記我們的約定了！」

男子拉高音調，熱情的招呼像是將地中海的陽光原封不動搬到澳大利亞，接著冒出一串異國語言，即使傑克對義大利語毫不了解，也能從男子的語調和表情看出對方的迷戀與愛慕，更不要說其中還夾雜了幾個「我的愛人」、「夜晚」、「想念」之類他不幸聽得懂的單詞。

「什麼約定？」

傑克看著芙里妮鬆開勾在他臂彎的手，在驚呼一聲後被對方拉進懷中熱情擁吻，雙手自然貼上裸露在外的古銅色胸膛，顯然樂在其中。

巴特勒先生站在門口，神色如常：「芙里妮小姐，這位羅倫佐德盧卡先生來訪，想邀您去綠磨坊餐廳共進晚餐。」

此時緊黏的嘴唇終於分開，男子──德盧卡依依不捨地執起芙里妮的手，在手背落下數個親吻：「自從上次妳離開溫莎酒店的房間後，我無時無刻不想起妳蜜桃般的香氣！噢，玫瑰、香檳、美好的一夜！我是這麼期待今天的約會，想著妳又會帶給我什麼驚喜！」

這下子傑克不需要聽得懂義大利語也能知道發生了什麼事，有這麼一瞬間，他寧可自己是個英語不流利的外地移民，如此便可以不需要在這個尷尬的時刻，思考如何維持住表情與最低限度的禮節。

「羅倫佐，謝謝你的邀請，但我真的不記得……」

「 _Sei molto bella!_ 」德盧卡上下打量芙里妮綴滿珠飾的淡紫色連身裙，由衷讚嘆，「多麼美麗！妳是為我而打扮嗎？」

傑克極力對眼前的場景視而不見，但那是不可能的事。

他不知道現在壓抑著的這股怒氣是針對芙里妮還是他自己？妒意來得如此迅速與明確，無可辯駁，但他能應付，他能藉由腦中理性的勸說，來認清自己在這幕中並不扮演任何角色。然而他對於自己曾產生那怕一丁點、覺得或許傑克羅賓森對芙里妮費雪有任何特別意義的想法感到憤怒，或許還有羞恥，因著明白它究竟有多愚蠢。

不，他不過是費雪小姐隨意選擇共舞的人之一，或許是個不錯的舞伴，卻不是獨一無二且不可取代的。

「如果你們有約，我就不再打擾。正好警局需要我過去一趟，諾瑞爾家的案件有些證據需要重新檢視，或許會花上一段時間，不確定什麼時候可以結束。費雪小姐，謝謝妳順路捎我一程，接下來我會自己回到警局。」

他說得又快又急，隨即轉身跨出幾步，完全不在意芙里妮是否能看清他的嘴型，知道他在說什麼。他只是想給自己一個離開這裡的藉口，才不會看起來太像敗家之犬──他甚至不知道自己有沒有在這場競賽之中。

「等等，傑克！」

停下腳步，傑克無法否認來自她的呼喚是個多大的誘惑，尤其語調當中還帶著焦急，彷彿他對她來說相當重要。他將眼角餘光投向她，看著德盧卡的手臂正環在芙里妮的纖腰上，展現出十足的護花使者風範，而她並不抗拒。

「還有什麼事，費雪小姐？」他這次將語速放慢，好讓她看清楚他的嘴型，他偏著頭，稍微瞇起眼睛：「我不希望耽誤妳的社交行程。」

「巴特勒先生準備了很棒的煎鱸魚，跟阿德萊德產區的蘇維翁肯定是絕配。」芙里妮的聲音裡有著討好的意味，聽起來甜蜜又無害：「你不會想錯過晚餐吧？」

他刻意不回應她，而是朝著巴特勒先生點了點頭。

「謝謝你，巴特勒先生，很抱歉讓你費心準備。」

「探長，您怎麼來了？」

柯林斯對於他在這個時間回到警局明顯有點慌張和訝異，傑克注意到警局值班檯前站著另一個年輕的員警，而他忠誠的下屬已經打算脫下制服，值班時間結束。

「有個約會，柯林斯？」

柯林斯盯著他，試圖讀懂他的嘴型，然而卻露出困惑的表情：「什麼？抱歉，長官，我不太……噢！是的，我和小桃約了要一起去看電影……如果探長需要我留下來……」

傑克揮了揮手，表示對方可以離開，他並未打算占用下屬的私人時間，那些證據他能自己檢視，更重要的，現在他更想要一個人靜靜。但認真的年輕員警走到門口又折了回來。

「對了，長官，我將徽章上的編號送去退伍軍人協會，他們說明天就會有結果。」

他拍拍柯林斯的肩膀，當作是鼓勵，轉身回到自己的辦公室。

傍晚的城南警局只留有最低限度的人力，一方面是預算問題，另一方面是人力被派遣到特定區域巡邏，而非待在辦公室。警局中很安靜，完整的驗屍報告已經放在他桌上，傑克試著將他的注意力投入工作之中，那個義大利男人摟著芙里妮的畫面卻揮之不去，嚴重干擾思緒，報告書上的字句變得破碎，像漂浮在海中的銀魚，他伸手想打撈，字彙卻總從指縫中溜走。

他甚至不能完整讀完一個句子。

費雪小姐的聲名遠播，他對芙里妮所知甚深，足以讓他知道腦內不受控的想像可能都是現實。他知道她是個不吝於享受肉體愉悅的女人，忠於自己的慾望，但他從來沒有直接目擊過她與情人之間私密的歡愉，那些吻、放在胸膛上的手掌、環繞在腰上的臂膀……尤其前一刻她才剛從他的臂彎中離開。

嫉妒侵蝕著他，更令人絕望的是他並不打算對她做出任何道德上的指責，卻又如此渴望他才是摟著她的那個男人。

他在那些夜晚中有過太多渴望與幻想。

嫉妒的燃料並不是源自她值得擁有的快樂，與那些心胸開闊的男人──探戈舞者、俄國逃犯或法國藝術家，而是他自己對她無邊無際的渴求。

他清醒地品嘗這些痛苦。

傑克的安寧沒有維持太久，芙里妮像一陣風來到他的辦公室，非常自動自發地在屬於她的位子上坐下，也就是傑克的桌角。

「妳來做什麼？」

他仰頭看著她，用挑眉傳達出這個訊息，注意到她還穿著那身淡紫色的連身裙，也來得太快。

讓舌根發麻的苦澀也是他們之間無可逃避的部分，他全然接受。

「這個嘛……」

芙里妮抽走他手上的驗屍報告，專注地望著他，句尾音調俏皮上揚：「畢竟我是你的特聘警員啊，探長。」

跟南西諾瑞爾相比，馬修諾瑞爾並不是個有魅力的人。當然，他是受到信眾景仰擁戴的牧師，在地方上也享有一定聲望，更不要說他總是待人和善，誰都知道他是一個好好先生。但略顯矮胖的身材、親和力十足卻稱不上端正的長相，以及因痼疾需要柺杖支撐的左腳，都讓他絕不會在第一眼就引發旁人的好感；鼻樑上瓶底般厚重的眼鏡更是讓人對他退避三舍。

馬修先是為自己前一天必須臨時離開致歉，語氣誠摯。

「我們在月中會舉辦一場義賣會，所有盈餘都將投入興建收容所的款項之中，大戰、西班牙流感……現在街上的流浪兒童越來越多了。昨天清點義賣品時找不到最初捐贈的那批，大家亂成一團，擔心搞丟重要的心意，後來才發現是堆放在地下室裡。」哈哈笑了幾聲，像是發覺自己講太多無關的事，馬修又再次致歉：「哎呀，抱歉，我扯太遠了。妻子明明警告我別自顧自講個不停，不過，要是費雪小姐能參加義賣會，肯定能夠為活動帶來更多活力！」

「當然，我很樂意提供教會義賣會需要的幫助。我的陪伴者，桃樂絲威廉斯小姐，對於這樣的活動向來熱心參與，方便的話我請她到教會幫忙義賣會的準備？」芙里妮對馬修微微一笑，「當然，如果你們能接受天主教徒的話。」

傑克看向芙里妮，女偵探對他俏皮地眨了眼。

她當然是個熱心公益的人，關心他人的權益和福祉，否則也不會收養無家可歸的孤女、創辦女性冒險俱樂部或贊助傑出女性參加各項競賽，但他可不覺得教會義賣活動符合芙里妮費雪的喜好；如此熱心將威廉斯小姐推到籌備活動的小組之中，怎麼看都別有所圖。

「沒問題！我們需要每個人的幫忙！真是太感謝了！」

他拿出那枚黃銅徽章，芙里妮對牧師問起火災當天的行程，後者只看了一眼就說他不認得這個東西。

「當天沒什麼值得一提的事，我在教堂忙到很晚，回家的時候南西和伊凡潔琳都睡了，莉莉安應該是不在家。我在書房稍微準備隔天的講道，十二點前就回到臥室，沒睡多久就發現家裡起火，才急急忙忙將南西叫醒，但伊凡潔琳不在房間裡，我們以為她先逃出去了，沒想到……」馬修將手撐在桌上，鄭重朝傑克道謝：「如果不是羅賓森探長，我們真的不知道該怎麼辦才好。」

傑克點了點頭，打開桌上另一個資料夾，遞到馬修面前。那是柯林斯今天早上從退伍軍人協會那裡得到的訊息，關於他們的無名氏先生。看來他們的被害者不僅有名字，還是在大戰中受過勳的士兵，是本地人。

芙里妮指著檔案照，詢問對方：

「萊特安德森。您認識這個人嗎？他在退伍軍人協會登記的地址就在你的教堂。」

「是了，萊特，我認識他。」馬修拿起照片端詳，推了推瓶底厚的眼鏡：「教堂收容了一些因為戰爭失去家庭的軍人，萊特的右手不方便，很難找到其他工作，所以我們讓他在教堂幫忙，掃掃地什麼的。」

「他就是陳屍在食品儲藏室的人。」

「真是難以置信！」馬修露出惋惜的表情，嘆了口氣說：「幫忙籌備活動的信眾以女性居多，萊特雖然手不太方便，但是力氣很大，他幫了我們很多忙。」

「安德森先生到牧師公館去是為了找您嗎？」

「不，萊特應該知道我還在教堂才對。」

他們又問了幾個問題，馬修既不知道為何教堂收容的對象會出現在他家，也不知道對方為何會陳屍在食品儲藏室，對於自宅被放火一事更是完全沒有頭緒。牧師當天在教堂待到很晚是確定的，所有籌備義賣活動的人都能作證，何況被害者是身高六呎左右的高大男子，從過軍，憑著馬修諾瑞爾的身材和殘缺很難毫髮無傷將安德森置於死地。

將牧師送出偵訊室，傑克覺得案件進度絲毫沒有進展，屍體遭受火吻，許多能做為有力證據的跡證都消失殆盡，他們甚至沒辦法推定確切的死亡時間，陷入困局。

「英雄先生當天在哪裡發現諾瑞爾家的小女兒？」

芙里妮喝了一口休送進來的紅茶，當機立斷將茶杯放下，一邊翻閱檔案一邊隨意詢問。

「她房間的衣櫥。」

傑克用嘴型回答，持續這種發不出聲音的狀態讓他有些焦躁，倒不是因為任由費雪小姐在偵訊中掌握主導權──即使他能說話也不會好上哪裡去──而是因為與錯綜複雜的案情堆疊起來，特別不能忍受。

但他注意到這段時間芙里妮有多麼專注盯著他的嘴唇，幾乎讓他覺得自己在她柔軟的眼波中被反覆親吻。

「我沒想到你會去翻女孩子的衣櫥，傑克！」芙里妮語調輕快，戲謔的意味相當明顯，她靠近他，撫摸著西裝上的衣領，壓低了聲音：「或許你也該查查我的衣櫃，裡面的好東西可多了……」

「伊凡潔琳說過，害怕的時候她會躲在那裡。」


	5. Chapter 5

接下來的一、兩天案情都沒有什麼進展，傑克手掌上的傷勢倒是已經結痂，好了大半，喉嚨也能發出聲音，只是和以前充滿磁性的嗓音相比，顯得有些嘶啞難以辨識，但芙里妮對此沒什麼意見，她覺得那是另一種風情。不過傑克總是在城南警局待得很晚，早早出門，他們基本上沒有太多調情的時間，這讓她感到十分惋惜。

桃樂絲則順利加入義賣會志願者們的行列之中，根據她的回報，甚至與伊凡潔琳建立起了一種特殊又親密的情感。

又是新的一天開始，當芙里妮慵懶地穿著睡袍踱到廚房找早餐吃時，巴特勒先生告訴她傑克已經出門，而桃樂絲正在門口，準備前往諾瑞爾先生的教會協助義賣會的籌備工作。

「小桃！」

芙里妮輕快地向她的陪伴者打了招呼，桃樂絲今天穿著樸素的胡桃色襯衫，墨綠色針織外套，看來不是與小員警有約會的日子；除了手袋之外，桃樂絲還提著一個籐籃，散發出奶油和糖香甜的氣息。

「芙里妮小姐。」桃樂絲回應，並發現雇主盯著自己看，她解釋：「是司康。伊凡潔琳說想吃吃看奶油焦糖口味，我多做了一些，打算分給大家當點心。」

「做得好，小桃！那麼，有在教會裡聽見什麼有趣的事嗎？」

「有件事讓我很在意，那裡的人似乎都認識安德森先生，他不只是本地人，或在教堂幫忙，似乎以前就住在附近街區。」

「噢，妳是說我們的死者。真奇怪，諾瑞爾先生提到他時，幾乎像在描述一個認識不深的人。妳能向他們打聽看看，萊特安德森是否和諾瑞爾一家有什麼來往嗎？」

「他們不太願意提過去的事，但我覺得……」

尖銳的電話鈴響打斷桃樂絲的話，巴特勒先生從廚房探出頭來，芙里妮一邊接起電話，一邊向老管家揮了揮手。

「費雪小姐，探長希望您現在到警局來一趟！」

小員警慌張的聲音從線路另一頭傳過來，她可以想像得到對方或許急急忙忙撥了這通電話，聽起來不像是危急的狀況，更像被意想不到的事件打亂節奏，或許還弄掉了聽筒一、兩次。

「休！沒問題，我立刻過去。」芙里妮看了桃樂絲一眼，她的陪伴者正將帽子壓上那頭栗色秀髮，「小桃正在我身邊，她也會跟我同行。」

「當然！小桃……我是說威廉斯小姐對現在警局裡的情況應該很有幫助。」

到了警局後芙里妮才明白桃樂絲的確是處理現場情況的不二人選，南西諾瑞爾與傑克對坐在偵訊室之中，沉默蔓延在他們之間，傑克看起來有些無奈；她身邊粘著一個小女孩，緊緊抓著臂膀不肯離開，大概就是伊凡潔琳。

火災發生那晚芙里妮並沒有看清楚傑克手裡抱的小女孩，現在在充足的燈光下，她能看到伊凡潔琳有著和南西相似的可可色頭髮以及輪廓，如果說南西諾瑞爾總是呈現出一種柔弱的神情，那麼伊凡潔琳更像一隻被驚嚇的雛鳥，怯生生地依靠在母親身邊。

桃樂絲沒有花太多時間就將伊凡潔琳帶離母親身邊，他們讓小桃在另一間偵訊室陪伴女孩，佐以熱紅茶和奶油焦糖口味的司康。

她在傑克身邊坐下，彼此交換一個眼神，桌上雖然放著案件的檔案夾，卻沒有打開，彷彿所有的秘密都被掩蓋在那棕色的厚紙板下。

「南西，我相信妳今天來到這裡，是要告訴我們一些重要的事？」

南西諾瑞爾沒有回答，她的雙手交握，放在膝蓋上發抖。

「我知道這不太容易……」芙里妮柔聲說，「我是說，妳和萊特，你們認識對嗎？」

芙里妮打開檔案，萊特安德森被燒得焦黑的照片立刻呈現在他們眼前，屍體蜷曲，看起來幾乎不像是個人形，反而像一頭瑟縮在角落的可悲怪獸。

諾瑞爾太太的臉色瞬間失去血色，她看向芙里妮，嘴唇發白，猶豫再三才開口：「萊特是……我的前男友。馬修和我……我們三個小時候經常玩在一起，直到馬修和我決定結婚……後來萊特被徵招參加大戰，就失去了聯絡，直到近幾個月才又見到他。」

「噢。」

芙里妮並沒有很訝異，當她聽到諾瑞爾家的人或許早就認識萊特安德森，便想到有這個可能。沒有人會把屍體棄置在別人家，尤其是棄屍在食品儲藏室。如果馬修諾瑞爾整個晚上都待在教會為了義賣的事情焦頭爛額，萊特就不可能是到諾瑞爾家去找他，莉莉安同樣不在家，剩下的就只有南西和伊凡潔琳。伊凡潔琳太小了，但南西諾瑞爾的年紀與萊特差不多。

食品儲藏室在後門。

一個男人明知道這個女人的丈夫不在家，還在深夜時出現在她家後門，如果不是曾經有過親密的關係，就是企圖發展成那樣的關係。

傑克挑了挑眉，顯然對這個消息並不知情。

「他回來之後，變得不太一樣……萊特的家人都過世了，我們就是他的家人。馬修幫他找了幾份工作，他都做不長，最後只能讓他在教會裡幫忙做些雜事，但萊特常私底下來找我借錢，喝得醉醺醺，他和馬修因為這些事吵過好幾次架。那天晚上，萊特又到家裡來，他喝得太多了，開始試圖親吻我、撫摸我……」

淚珠從那雙新綠般的眼眸滾下，南西開始咽嗚，她極力克制，但仍承受不住那股罪惡感和自我厭惡，最終隨著眼淚宣洩出來。

「是我殺了萊特，費雪小姐、探長！我不是故意的！但依然是我殺了他！我不想永遠隱瞞這件事……」

偵訊室裡除了南西的啜泣聲之外再沒有其他聲響，芙里妮想，她或許無法接受良心的苛責，卻也不想在伊凡潔琳面前承認自己是個殺人犯，才遲遲不願意開口──即使她的勇氣已經支撐她走到這裡。

「妳怎麼做的？」

一個沙啞的聲音打破沉默，是傑克。

他深藍色的眼眸正直直望向南西諾瑞爾，芙里妮知道他除去看似堅硬的外殼，其實總有對他人的憐憫，如同堅硬的貝殼下，是柔軟的貝肉。傑克不是那種頑固不化的執法者，他或許樂於將窮凶惡極的罪犯親手送進監牢，但他仍有法律之外的部分。

南西諾瑞爾或許殺了人，但一個弱女子的正當防衛和一樁精心策畫的暴力行為本質完全不同。

傑克總能觸動她內心某一塊不經常示人的區域。

在那場火災之後，這種感覺益發清晰，傑克羅賓森已經用自己的方式在她心上烙下清晰的印記，芙里妮試圖抵抗，卻無法否認。

「妳怎麼殺死萊特安德森的？」

傑克又問了一次，刻意將語句放慢，帶著安撫的作用。

「我……我用擀麵棍打了萊特的頭，然後他就倒下了。我嚇壞了，不知道該怎麼做才好，連門都沒有拴上就回到房間，吃了好幾顆安眠藥……所以才會完全沒發現房子起火……」

傑克將驗屍照片推向南西，那個可憐的女人立刻別開眼睛，用手帕掩住半張臉，完全不敢直視面前昔日戀人已不成人形的模樣。

「安德森不是死於鈍器撞擊。」

芙里妮伸手闔上檔案夾，像傑克一樣，她也想起麥克說過的死因是穿刺傷，流血致死。

「南西，萊特安德森的死因跟妳無關。妳的擀麵棍或許在他頭上敲出幾條裂縫，只不過他不是因此而死。」

「什麼？這不可能！我親眼看著萊特倒下！」南西諾瑞爾張大眼睛，神情慌亂不知所措，「我以為他死了，他躺在那裡一動也不動，流了不少血⋯⋯」

「頭部受到撞擊時昏厥過去很常見，不代表妳就殺了他。妳只是在保護自己。」芙里妮對著她說，「關於那個晚上，妳還記得些什麼嗎？例如，妳沒將後門拴上⋯⋯」

此時，偵訊室的門突然被打開，馬修諾瑞爾矮胖且一跛一跛的身影出現在門外，在外頭溫度仍稱得上寒冷的天氣裡滿頭大汗，漲得一臉通紅。休站在牧師的後面有些手足無措，抓著馬修諾瑞爾的手肘，顯然因著來者的身份和殘疾不知道該怎麼攔住對方，傑克對小員警點了點頭，休才放開。

「哎呀，不好意思！我聽說我妻子到警局來了，所以也過來看看能不能幫上忙。妻子最近因為要安頓我們一家，又要忙義賣會，記憶有時候會模糊，什麼事情都能問我！」

馬修從內袋裡掏出手帕，仍止不住額上的汗水，他緊張地將手帕抓緊在手中。

「諾瑞爾太太剛才已經承認了這起謀殺案，維多利亞警方將會逮捕她。」

芙里妮以一種官方的態度發言，她知道傑克在看著她，她確信他們之間所擁有的默契，讓傑克在她代替羅賓森探長宣布逮捕時不會阻止她。

他們聯手解開謎題，這個想法總是讓她的掌心發熱，覺得有一股微弱的電流穿過背脊。

「不，這怎麼可能？南西連一袋麵粉都扛不動，怎麼可能有辦法把刀捅進成年男子的身體裡！」

「警方沒有公布死因，你為什麼知道安德森是被刺死的？」

「不，我⋯⋯我只是猜測！」

憑著馬修諾瑞爾的身材和殘疾，在一般情況下不可能與死者那樣高大的男子搏鬥後還毫髮無傷，並殺死對方。不過如果對方的頭部已經受到撞擊，才剛從昏迷中清醒過來，就不是那麼難以想像的事，更何況，死者那天還喝了酒。

「你那天從教會回家，已經很晚了，看見安德森出現在你家後門，想必非常生氣吧？你知道他是來找南西的，不是你，你還在忙著義賣會的事。他跟著你進到廚房，你們或許爭執起來，你隨手拿起廚房裡的刀子威嚇他，他並不當一回事，沒想到卻命喪你手。」

「天啊，馬修！這是真的嗎？」

「不！我⋯⋯南西，妳必須相信我！」

馬修諾瑞爾通紅的臉轉為鐵青，絞盡腦汁想為自己辯解，卻說不清楚，那種侃侃而談的態度已經消失無蹤，只剩下這間偵訊室見證過無數次的掙扎。

「為什麼你要殺了萊特？他曾經是你最好的朋友！」

「妳知道他們都說什麼嗎？他們說，為什麼南西和萊特沒有在一起？他們說，她是那麼漂亮，而他高大英俊，她為什麼要跟那個又矮又跛的馬修結婚？」

馬修痛苦的聲音迴盪在偵訊室中，沒有人說話，南西的啜泣也不知道什麼時候停了下來。

「就算不是萊特，為什麼不是比爾？或是德瑞克？或是派屈克？不是那些高大英俊，能逗妳開心、帶妳去跳舞整夜的男人，為什麼偏偏是我？萊特離開後，我很高興，我甚至一點都不想念他還在的時候。可是他為什麼回來了？他甚至對我說，莉莉安跟我長得一點都不像。」

「你不相信我嗎，馬修？」

「我相信妳！」馬修大聲地說，他的神情流露出無比的苦楚，「但是我很痛苦⋯⋯我沒有任何值得驕傲的地方，妳是我生命裡最珍貴的部分，我愛妳，可是我不明白妳為什麼選擇我？」

南西諾瑞爾走過去，緊緊擁抱住她的丈夫，趴在他肩上哭泣不止，高䠷的南西必須稍微彎下腰來才能靠在馬修身上。

「我愛你，馬修。我不需要其他高大英俊的男人，我只要你，也只有你。」

馬修諾瑞爾回抱他的妻子，不發一語，或許是說什麼都已經太遲，他順從地戴上手銬離開，微跛的背影看起來卻比過往更加挺拔。

伊凡潔琳緊緊握住母親的手，低聲問南西父親要去哪裡？

南西忍住淚水，蹲下來緊抱住伊凡潔琳。

「爸爸做錯事了，所以他必須接受懲罰，我們一起等爸爸回來好嗎？」

  
「所以，馬修為什麼將屍體藏在儲藏室？」

在傑克的辦公室中，芙里妮自動自發從櫃子上拿下一個酒杯，倒入兩指高的酒液，並輕巧又理所當然佔據了辦公桌的一角，像是將一枚昂貴的戒指放上戒台。她調整雙腿交叉的角度，讓裙子底下的美腿以絕妙的姿態若隱若現。

「伊凡潔琳看到了。」

她碰了碰傑克手裡的紅茶杯，淺酌一口威士忌，這是瓶好酒，但重要的是跟誰一起喝，她相信傑克滑下喉頭的紅茶也有微醺的滋味。

「他聽見伊凡潔琳跑上樓梯的聲音，不得不先將屍體藏起來，去確認她知道了多少。可是他不知道伊凡潔琳害怕的時候會藏在衣櫃之中，正打算要回頭處理屍體，房子已經著火，他只好假裝那裡從來沒有過一具屍體。」

芙里妮的嘴角勾起一抹微笑，「你說過的，伊凡潔琳害怕的時候會躲進衣櫃裡。」

「是，我的確說過。」

深藍色的眼眸由下而上望著她，如一片深邃危險的海域，暗流洶湧，一不小心就被捲入其中；傑克的聲音仍沙啞著，不免讓芙里妮暗暗猜測，在某些更旖旎的時刻，這個男人又會發出什麼樣的聲音？

她是如此迷戀著他，但他知道嗎？

他知道她就像條即將冬眠的蛇，想一口把他裝進腹中，在漫長的冬季裡慢慢消化，直到他成為她的一部分嗎？

她是如此害怕失去他，失去他們的友誼、默契和共同擁有的快樂。

害怕到不敢給予承諾。

「無論如何，我們都該為解決一個謎題好好慶祝。」

芙里妮俯身向前，以一種幾乎要吻上的姿態傾向傑克，她的手指滑過那條靛色領帶，絲質織物細緻的手感讓她愛不釋手，傑克的體溫彷彿滲透入她的皮膚、血管，一路以張狂的速度直抵骨髓和心臟。

「這太快了，費雪小姐。」

「什麼？」

她頓了一下，幾乎掩飾不住那一瞬間的失望和惱氣，芙里妮瞪著傑克，後者正以無辜的眼神回望她。

「我們還不知道是誰放的火。」

她相信這裡有另一把火正在燃燒，罪魁禍首正是城南警局備受尊崇的傑克羅賓森探長。

「即使是你，也需要一頓長長的午餐，傑克。」

「我以為妳和德盧卡先生有約？」傑克挑眉，語氣裡十足的酸味可媲美巴特勒先生的醋漬蘑菇。「可不能耽誤妳的社交義務。」

「羅倫佐只是個老友。」

「是的，當然。」

羅賓森探長不置可否點了點頭。

傑克語氣裡的醋意對芙里妮來說簡直像是檸檬糖霜，檸檬的酸和香氣讓糖霜的甜味更加美味，她不禁口舌生津。

「總之，我們可以先決定前菜，巴特勒先生買了些很棒的牡蠣。」

「以午餐來說，這實在太過享受。妳不覺得嗎，費雪小姐？會影響下午工作的意願。」

芙里妮正打算更加靠近，以自身經驗說服傑克一頓令人滿足的午餐是怎麼增進工作效率，以及思考的靈活程度，辦公室裡的電話卻響了起來。她悻悻然挪開空間，好讓傑克伸手將話筒拿起。

「費雪小姐，巴特勒先生請我轉達：史丹利夫人正在等妳共進午餐。」


End file.
